The Paternity Proposition
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Victor risks his relationship with Tea when he begins an affair with Marty to give her a baby.
1. Chapter 1

The Paternity Proposition

AN: This story is written from Victor's point of view.

I was walking along the pier when I saw Marty sitting on the edge of the docks. She had her feet hanging in the water and she looked completely lost.

"Hey Marty, mind if I join you?" I asked as I sat next to her.

She shrugged her shoulders and continued to look out at the river.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Marty...I know you better than you think and I know that you're upset...you can talk to me. Why have you been crying?" I asked as I looked into her blue eyes.

"I wanted to have another baby again so badly, but it's not going to happen and I guess I'm just a little sad."

"Why won't it happen?"

"I just got done seeing my OBGYN and he told me that I'm starting to show signs of having menopause. I'm running out of time...if I wanted to have another child I would have to become pregnant now but that's not going to happen since I'm single and alone," Marty said as she begun to cry.

"Why don't we have a baby together?"

"What? We can't...you have Tea now and we haven't been together in a long time. You've moved on with your life and I don't want to drag you into my problems."

"Your problems are my problems. I want you to be happy and I have always wanted to have a baby with you. What do you say?" I asked hoping that Marty would let me help her with her dreams of becoming a mother again.

"What about Tea?" Marty asked.

"Tea doesn't have to know." I loved my wife and the last thing that I wanted to do was hurt her, but I loved Marty more and the temptation to have a child with her was too appealing to pass up. "Let me help you Marty," I pleaded.

"Okay...I'll let you be the father of my child," Marty finally consented.

XOXOXO

It took me several days to arrange for Marty and I's weekend together. I told Tea that I was out of town covering a story for the SUN. I had even made sure that my weekend away coincided with a big court case that Tea had been preparing for. I had booked our weekend in Hawiee under false names and had even booked separate flights so that nobody would grow suspicious.

I lit the candles, turned on romantic music and placed the rose petals on the bed and made sure that everything was in place for Marty's arrival. I felt nervous when I heard a knock on the door. I was nervous that sonething would go wrong and I would lose my chance of being with Marty.

I opened it up and Marty stood there looking as beautiful as I had ever seen her. I reached my hand out to hers and grabbed her suitcase as she came inside.

"You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble. It's absolutely beautiful up here."

"You're beautiful and I wanted this weekend to be perfect," I stated as I kissed her. Her lips tasted of the raspberry chapstick that she often wore and I could smell the lilac in her hair from her favorite shampoo. Her smells had awoken a fire in me that could only be quenched by her love.

"Do you know how much I want you?" I whispered in her ear.

"I want you too," Marty stated as she melted in my arms.

"Dance with me," I stated as I wrapped my arms around her waist. We moved together as I held her in my arms...she rested her head against my chest and it felt so right that it couldn't 't be wrong.

I unzipped her dress and ran my fingers up and down her curvaceous body. I wanted to take my time with her and savor every minute as if it was my last, but the need to be inside of her was to powerful to be ignored any longer. Marty stepped out of her dress revealing that she was wearing a black bra and panties...black had become my new favorite color.

I lifted her up in my arms and carried her towards the bedroom. I gently laid her down against the red rose petals and removed my suit pants. She sat up and helped me unbutton my shirt. "You're already so wet," I stated as I removed her panties.

"I need you Victor...so much...please make love to me," Marty pleaded.

Marty's pleas was enough to drive me over the edge. I needed her just as badly as she seemed to need me. I positioned myself over her and groaned as we became one once again. Marty was like a drug to me...she was my addiction in every way and now that she had entered my system again...I knew that I would go to any lengths to keep from losing her.

I thrusted into her harder and harder as her vagina walls closed in on my erection. She screamed my name as her womanly essence pushed me over the edge and I hit the most enjoyful, long climax I had ever experienced.

"That was amazing," Marty stated as she held her head against my chest. "Do you think that we created a baby?"

"I hope so, but we have time...I'm not going anywhere and I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy," I stated as I pulled her against me.

XOXOXO

When I woke up I felt panicked when I noticed that Marty wasn't lying in my arms. Did she regret making love to me? Did she leave me? Had I lost her all over again?

"Marty? Where are you?" I called frantically and then I heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

I cracked the door and could see Marty in the process of showering. I tore off my clothes in my hurry to hold her in my arms again.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked as I opened the shower door.

"I would love that," Marty stated. All of my doubts and fears dissapeared with her smile.

"I missed you. I didn't like the feeling of waking up without you," I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Let me make it up to you," Marty stated as she pulled me into a wet kiss.

I backed her up against the wall and I inserted my fingers into her wet center as I nibbled on her neck leaving evidence of the love that we shared.

"Oh god...I need you to fuck me," Marty stated.

I lifted her in the air and she wrapped her legs around me as I pushed my erection into her harder and harder as she screamed my name over and over again as we hit our orgasmic highs.

"Let me wash your body and then you can wash mine," I stated as I lathered up my hands with soap. I lathered every inch of her curvaceous body and then washed her hair.

After I was done washing Marty she lathered her hands and rubbed the soap all over my body. Her hands felt so good when she wrapped them around my penis. She was driving me crazy...I needed to make love to her again or I would lose my mind.

Once we had rinsed the soap out of our hair I carried her into the bedroom and we made love all over again. We spent the remainder of the day wrapped up in each other's arms and I showed her time after time just how much I had loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and pulled Marty closer to me. Now that I had her back in my bed I didn't ever want to let her go, but this was our last morning together and then we would go back to our separate lives.

If she was pregnant...I might never get to hold her in my arms again. She had made it clear that our love affair would only last for one weekend...but now that the weekend was almost over, I didn't want to let her go.

"I love you so much Marty," I stated as I held her tighter. She was still sleeping so she didn't hear me, but I needed to say the words to her one last time before we parted.

I looked at the clock and realized that we only had two hours left until I had to go back to the airport. I wanted to make love to Marty one last time and savor every moment because it might be our last. I kissed her slow and sensually until she responded and kissed me back. "Good Morning beautiful," I stated.

"Good morning Victor," Marty stated as she kissed me back. I kissed her again as she leaned her naked body into me. I left a trail of kisses up and down her body as I paused at her stomach. I traced my finger around her belly button as I wondered if there was a little piece of me growing inside of her.

"You're so wet," I stated as I placed my mouth around her Vagina and left little butterfly kisses. I placed my tongue inside of her and shoved it in and out of her, drinking all of the cum that she released as she hit her climax.

"You tasted wonderful," I said as I looked at the clock and sighed, realizing that we only had one hour and a half left.

"I want to pleasure you too," Marty stated before she got on her knees and took the full length of my penis into her mouth. She sucked and pleasured me like she only could until I was close to the edge.

"Stop Marty, I want to be inside of you before I cum," I whispered as I tried my best not to respond to the wet, tightness of her mouth until she had released me.

Marty laid back down on the bed as I traced her curvaceous body with my finger. I traced her outline, trying my best to memorize all of her features. "You're so beautiful," I stated as I kissed her and inserted my finger into her hole. I pumped it up and down, faster and faster until she squirted her juices over my finger.

"I need you Victor. I want to feel you inside of me one last time," Marty stated as I looked at the clock and realized that our time together was quickly coming to an end.

I draped myself over her and pushed into her wet tightness. It felt so good inside of her and the thought of leaving was breaking my heart. I pumped into her over and over again as she cried out my name while I released every last drop of myself into her.

I desperately wanted to hold her and never let her go, but I couldn't. We both knew that our time had run out. "When will you find out?" I asked as I got dressed.

"I should know in a month," Marty stated. I could hear the emotion in her voice and I knew that this was as hard on her as it was on me.

"Will you let me know?" I asked.

"Of course," Marty stated.

"Marty, whether or not we created a child, I want you to know how much this weekend meant to me. I lo-"

"I know...just go Victor. I can't say goodbye to you," Marty stated as she looked away.

There was still so much that I wanted to say to her, but I didn't want to make things harder on her. "It will never be goodbye," I stated as I kissed her one last time and left our paradise.

XOXOXO

It had been a month since I had been in the same room with Marty. I missed her so much and the pain of not being able to hold her in my arms had wrecked me completely. I couldn't eat, or sleep, and my thoughts were constantly on Marty.

My moods were all over the place...I was ornery and combative one minute and I would break down in tears another minute. Tea knew that something was wrong and she begged me to confide in her but I couldn't. How could I tell her that I was in love with another woman? How could I tell her that she was no longer enough for me?

I kept myself busy with work during the day and at night I would drive by Marty's just so that I could see her. There were times that I called her just to hear her voice, but I never said anything, because I didn't want to make her feel guilty. For her, our weekend was about making a baby. For me...it was so much more. She had always been the love of my life but the love of her life was Patrick or even Todd. Patrick was dead and she could never be with Todd because of their violent past. I would leave Tea in a heartbeat if she would ask me to, but I knew her well enough to know that she never would.

I was trying to concentrate on proof reading the article that I had written for the sun, but it was useless...I had read the same line five times...because my thoughts always seemed to wander to Marty. She was going to be the source of my undoing. I laid the article down and stood up to look out the window.

I heard a faint knock on the door and then she spoke to me in the angelic voice that I loved so much. "Victor, are you busy?" she asked as she walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Never for you. Did you find out? Are you pregnant?" I asked as I walked towards her. Her perfume hit me and I had lost all my resolve to stray strong and keep my distance from her. The need to hold her in my arms was too strong to ignore anymore.

She shook her head yes as she smiled. "Thank you so much for this gift that you have given me. I'm always going to be grateful."

"I'm so happy for you," I stated as I took her in my arms and kissed her.

"There's something else that I need to tell you. They offered me a job at a psychiatric facility in California and I'm going to take it."

"You're moving to California?" I asked as I gasped for air. I felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. When she was gone...I would never see her again. I would never see our child? "Why?" I asked as I pulled away from her.

"It's better that way...everybody here knows about my breakdown. They don't take me seriously as a therapist and I have nothing really here for me."

"I'm here."

"You're happy with Tea...you belong with her. She's your soul mate and I'm just an unwanted complication. I promise that I'll write to you and send you pictures of our child.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Tonight. I got to go...bye Victor," Marty stated as she walked towards the door.

"Wait...Marty," I stated as I pulled her into a kiss. "Let me make love to you one last time," I pleaded.

She didn't answer me, but I knew I had her consent when she began to unbutton my shirt. I took off her shirt and lifted her on top of my desk. I removed her skirt and white panties. "You're so fucking beautiful" I said as I stood there mesmerized by her beauty. She sat up and unbuckled my belt. I removed my pants and climbed on the desk.

I sucked on her breasts while I grazed her stomach where our child was.

"Victor...please...I need you so much," Marty pleaded with me.

"Is this what you need baby?" I asked as I placed the tip of my penis towards her opening.

"Oh...god...yes," she enthusiastically responded as I inserted my full length into her. I thrusted in and out of her while I sucked on the delicate spot of her neck while she had orgasm after orgasm. I tried to hold out as long as possible because I knew that when I finally reached satisfaction she would walk out of my life forever. After her fifth orgasm I couldn't hold out any longer and I released my seed into her.

"I'm really going to miss this...I'm going to miss you so much," Marty stated.

I wanted to scream at her not to go, but instead I told her that I would miss her too as I pulled out of her and held her in my arms.

"What the fuck!" I heard Tea say. I sat up and stared in the ice cold eyes of my wife as she stood in the entrance of my office.

XOXOXO

"Tea... I'm sorry, don't blame Victor. If you want to be mad at somebody then be mad at me," Marty stated as she put on her clothing.

"Oh I am mad at you Marty. What kind of desperate whore sleeps with a married man?" Tea stated as she walked across the room and slapped Marty in the face.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Marty.

"Marty...Marty, is she all you care about," Tea screamed as she began to hit me over and over again. "Why? Why would you sleep with her? Why wasn't I enough for you?" Tea asked as she broke down in tears.

"I'm not an issue Tea. I'm leaving for California tonight. I'm really sorry that you had to get hurt," Marty stated as she headed out of the office.

"Marty...don't go," I stated as I got up and began to head after her until Tea grabbed my hand.

"Victor if you chase after her then our marriage is over. Stay and fight for what we have," she pleaded with me.

"I'm sorry Tea, Marty is pregnant with my child and I can't lose them. I love you Tea, but I'm not in love with you and never have been. I think we both know that Marty has always been in my heart."

"You got her pregnant...you fucking bastard, I hate you so much," Tea said as she hit me over and over again as I walked out of the office.

I called Blair while I was on the way to the airport. "Blair, Tea needs you tonight. She and I are getting a divorce. I cheated on her and she's furious. Will you please take care of her?"

"You fucking bastard. How could you walk away from Tea?"

"Just take care of her Blair," I stated as I hung up the phone. Blair loved Tea in a way that I never did and I hoped that she could help her get past the pain that I had caused.

I finished parking and ran into the airport. "Marty!" I screamed as I saw her getting ready to board.

"Victor? What are you doing here?"

"Don't leave me Marty. I love you and I want us to be a family."

"What about Tea? You love her and you were happy with her. I don't want to break up your marriage."

"I can live without Tea...I can't live without you and this child," I stated as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you too Victor, but my life has to be in California now."

"I know, let me come with you."

"You would do that? You would give up your life here for me?"

"I would do anything for you. Just say yes."

"Yes, let's go to California together," Marty stated as she kissed me.

A half hour later we boarded my private plane and headed for our new lives in California.

The End


End file.
